


Crossover

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor, and her husband the Master, meets a Yorkshire impostor!





	Crossover

The Doctor took her lips away from her lover's face, as the sounds of the response call was annoying her. 

“What's going on?” asked the Doctor. She checked the response call, and the image of a blonde woman in a white coat showed up. 

“I'm the Doctor, and I'm lost in the vortex. Any assistance?”

The Doctor, for her part, was rather offended by someone co-opting her name. It was HER name. But she wasn't going to just leave a lady out in the vortex. So she zeroed in on this impostor's temporal coordinates, and brought her inside the TARDIS.

Her lover, the Master, said “You're rather trusting. You're just going to bring a random stranger inside?”

“I'm going to give her a talking-to for stealing my name!” said the Doctor.

The impostor Doctor got up off the floor, and looked around. She was wearing a white jacket, with a black shirt sporting a splash of a rainbow pattern, along with blue suspenders. Medium-cut blonde hair, with dark roots, covered her head. Her eyes sported an intelligent gaze, along with a certain cockiness to it. 

“So, are you a future version of me?” said the impostor Doctor. She had a Yorkshire accent to her, and was busy running around the Doctor's TARDIS.

“More like, you're a future version of me?”

“It's not a competition,” said the impostor version.

The Master was stroking his goatee, watching this impostor version examine the ship, and push buttons. He leaned over to the Doctor, and said “I think we should tie her up, and question her.”

“I think that's a bit much, dear,” said the Doctor.

“If you say so,” he replied.

The imposter stared at them for a long time. Then, she asked “Is he the Master?”

“The one and only.”

The impostor frowned. “And you two are…”, making kissing gestures with her hands.

“Lovers? Yes.”

The impostor Doctor shook her head. “You're openly lovers?”

“Yes.”

The impostor Doctor slapped her forehead. “I really hope you're not my future.”

The Doctor crossed her arms. As usual, whenever people heard about her relationship to the Master, they made judgments. Sure, the Master used to run around trying to take over planets

“Dear? I changed my mind. I think we should tie her up.”

“Wait. I don't have a problem with your relationship. I had some good times with a Miss--”

She was quickly cut off.

A few minutes later, she was screaming expletives at them, while tied to a chair.

“Wow. I haven't heard words like that since the playground on Gallifrey!” mused the Doctor, while the Master rested in her arms.


End file.
